In portable devices, such as communication devices, portable computers, and the like, the power for the device is provided with a battery. Thus, the effectiveness of a portable device may be determined in part by the length of time that the battery can provide power to the device, which is generally proportional to the amount of current that is consumed by the device while in operation.
Conventional techniques to improve the lifetime of batteries have focused on increasing the size or storage capacity of the battery. However, such techniques are either very costly, or increase the size of the battery to the point where the portability of the device may be hampered. Thus, there is a continuing need for better ways to improve the lifetime and power consumption of portable devices.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.